In wireless communications systems, it is sometimes desirable to be able to communicate information using beacon signals.
Some schemes which use beacon signals may lack redundancy, require a relatively long time to recover communicated information, and/or suffer from possible confusion when beacon signals are received from different base stations at the same time or at nearly the same time.
In view of the above discussion, it would be desirable if improved methods and apparatus for communicating information using beacon signals could be developed. It would be desirable if the improved methods and/or apparatus allowed for one or more of the following: i) relatively rapid recovery of at least some communicated information; ii) redundancy in the communicated information; and iii) the ability to distinguish between information communicated by different base stations.